


Nobody hurts him...NOBODY

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Gallavich, IANgoesapeshit, Ianmakesthempay, Love, M/M, MickeycalmsIan, MickeyisIan'scenter, Mickeyishurt, MobBos!Ian, MobEnforcer!Mickey, ProtectiveIan, Smut, TheythinkitsMickey, Torture, Violence, fkcanon, happyending, noncannon, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: What if Ian was the head of a Mafia? Everyone thinks it's Mickey but it's really Ian. The police try to get Ian on their side against Mickey, Ian plays along to find out what the cops know. Finally something happens to Mickey and the cops take credit, Ian goes nuts and avenges Mickey's injuries leaving the guilty party dead or injured in a public place as a warning.





	Nobody hurts him...NOBODY

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening my loves! here is a little MafiaIan. Ian is a little manical when his baby gets hurt. but trust they will have their happy ending. 
> 
> Thanks to ms.Ela once again, and always for listening to me. This is for u!! 
> 
> and for the wonderful prompter who requested it of course!!!

Mickey Milkovich was a badass, he always had been. Not many people saw his soft side, In fact not many thought he had one. Maybe that is why people assumed…and you know what they say about assuming, people assumed that he was something he wasn’t.  Like Head of the Southside Mafia. Granted he was the face that everyone saw on most occasions associated with all the business. They assumed once again that unlike him, his long time boyfriend Ian Gallagher was his kept boy. This had a lot to do with how Ian  carried himself. Calm and collected, always kind and gentle to the eyes of the public. Ian lived a relatively normal southside upbringing, shitty parents and all but he just seemed softer and kinder.   There was no way, anybody, especially anybody on the outside of the organization would ever know the truth.  That the real man in charge was none other than Ian Gallagher himself.  Mickey was his right hand man, his lover, his friend. He was the only one that could calm Ian when he was upset, which he rarely ever showed. But as Mickey knew, once Ian Gallagher lost his cool, really lost it, you should run, he would never hurt Mickey or anyone he loved but fuck with what was his, and you were gone. Ian was the kind of man who would set your whole world afire. And that was the first mistake the Chicago police force and his enemies made.  They underestimated Ian Gallagher.

It happened one December, the first of many, many mistakes were made. The Lead investigator, in charge of Mob-related crimes had an Idea.  Waren Mcgarlie had spoken to his unit.  “Nobody can nail down Milkovich, we know he’s in charge, what we need is someone to flip on him. and I think I know just the way.” He spoke and pointed to a picture of Ian walking down the sidewalk.  “Ian Gallagher is Milkovich’s boy-toy, if we can get him to  roll over on him, we have everything we need to take him down.”  The team nodded in agreeance and they got to work, work on watching Ian and knowing his schedule. Making sure they could get him alone to talk to him.

When Ian was approached one day, he looked at the officer in question with curiosity. As the men in front of him spoke about Mickey he needed to know what they knew. As much as he would love to laugh in their faces at the idea that he was some kind of kept boy, it was in his best interest to keep and cool and level head as they spoke. What he hadn’t been aware of at the time was that someone in the organization was working against him, had some cops on the take and was feeding them false information on Mickey. The fucking Idiot really. Because anyone who knew the truth, knew don’t fuck with Mickey If you want to keep Ian level and calm and not fucking psychotic. 

“You want me to talk to you about Mickey?” Ian asked just to be sure what he was hearing from this what looked to be a teenage officer.

“We can keep you safe in this. We have enough information. We think you could add some very important information as well. We could get you out of this life. To a better life.” The man spoke and Ian almost laughed in his face but he nodded and walked with the men to the station. Whatever it was that they thought they had was obviously wrong but that didn’t mean they didn’t have something on Mick that could hurt him. and Hurting Mickey Milkovich was not a fuckin’ option.

  
“Mind if I make a phone call.” He asked as the police talked to him.  “You know…So he doesn’t think I abandoned my duties.” He says smiling sweetly.  These douchebags.  They nod and he picks up his phone calling Mickey. “Hey, Mickey Baby. I know I’m running late getting home, I’m sorry about that…Yeah…I have sort of a family emergency, when you get home, I forgot to take out the trash, I know how much you hate it when I forget things. Don’t be mad baby, I’ll be home soon.” And then Ian hung up the phone.  He was sure he sounded pathetic enough for them to not be suspicious. What they didn’t know was…Ian didn’t have family emergencies, Mickey took care of everything for him, and more importantly that he didn’t take out no fucking trash. But it was code. He was telling Mickey they were coming after him, and he was going to have to deal with the trash.

“Anyway gentleman. What exactly are you saying that you have on my boyfriend? That he is what exactly?” He asks innocently.

“What do you know about his business?” the lead detective asks sitting a coffee cup down in front of Ian.

“The business? You mean the club we run together?” Ian asks batting his eyes.

“We know that is a front Mr.Gallagher. You know you can play innocent if you like but we know. We will take your boyfriend down and when we do, we would like to not involve you, but we will. Do you think he will protect you when he’s going down in flames? You are a side-piece among a long line of them. He will replace you and move on to the next. In fact, he will have plenty to choose from in prison.” The man speaks and Ian raises his eyebrows.

So this was their game. It was quite comedic. They assumed that because one man in the relationship had a few or quite a lot of dealings in the Mob, that the other was just a kept boy. A weak little man so desperate for attention that they would fall apart over this pitiful excuse of a scare tactic. First of all, He wasn’t anyone kept boy, and second of all Mickey wasn’t his either. They were lovers, boyfriends, partners. Mickey was his right-hand man in every aspect of his life.  His actions in his business were nothing like his actions at home with Mickey. He loved Mickey completely. If anybody took him away from him, they would not survive. He would make sure of it. He had, had enough of this talk. They hadn’t told him anything substantial as of yet and he was bored.

“So you have nothing?” Ian asked tilting his head. “My boyfriend and I run a business together, the club. You seem to think we have some illegal dealings, I have no knowledge  of that.” Ian spoke innocently.

“You can pretend you don’t and you will go down with him.” Ian stood up, no arrest, he wasn’t staying for this. When he walked out of the room he saw someone to the corner of his eye. Someone that by anybody else's standards was just a desk cop but Ian knew better, he had seen him.  Erik, he worked for another mob family. A family he was very aware of. He, in fact, had been having some issues, dealing with the take over in the Jessup family. The old man who Ian had a calm and methodical working relationship with had passed and his grandson had taken over. His grandson was a little too sure of himself and a lot annoying.  Ian listened as he walked slowly past.

“He’s still in there. You got it taken care of? Yes, bossman wants Milkovich out of the picture, so he can take down and take over.”

Ian keeps walking past the desk his eyes glare at the cop but moves to walk out the door before he is stopped by the lead investigator.

“You don’t have to be afraid anymore Mr.Gallagher.” The head investigator spoke but Ian didn’t let him finish. His phone buzzed and he looked down to see a message, followed by a video.   Mickey…someone had Mickey, that's what his contract said, he was in a building, a building that in the video was up in flames. The message said the video had been forwarded to one of his men.

The fire inside of Ian bubbled to the surface faster than he could control it. He clicked on the video and looked at the investigator.  “Did you know about this?” he asked with gritted teeth. “You brought me here to get him alone?” Ian didn’t wait for an answer, he needed to get to Mickey. He typed away on his phone and walked towards the door.  “I’m not afraid of Mickey by the way…but if you were involved in this…you should be afraid.” He said with venom in his voice as he left the police station.

He ran in the direction of the hospital. After receiving the text that Mickey was alive but in critical condition. He arrived at the hospital out of breath and full of rage. The rage was not subsided when he walked into that hospital room.  Mickey was still unconscious. He was so beaten and bruised. Apparently, the explosion in the warehouse hadn’t hit him as hard as it could of but it still touched is beautiful skin. His Mickey was attacked and everyone involved would pay. Usually in times like this Mickey was there to calm him down. To press Ian’s inner demons down and make them think rationally. Right at this moment, they were not awarded that advantage. The men around him didn’t have the ability to calm him no matter how many times they said Mickey would be okay. It didn’t matter.

All ian could see was blind rage. Mickeys skin all broken, parts of him had small burns on him. He looked weak and hurt. People would pay. He would burn them all. He looked up at Ryder, one of his men who was cautiously waiting for his orders. If Ian had been more able to keep his emotions in check, he would have stopped himself from making the order but he didn’t.

“Warehouse 45, tell Jimmy to make an anonymous call. I want it raided.” He says and Ryder nods. He knows there is no way to stop whatever Ian is planning. He is too angry, there is a fire inside of him that scares Ryder, scares everybody really but Mickey. Mickey had always been the one person to make Ian calm. As Ryder made the call he silently prayed that Mickey would wake up in time before this all blew up. There was no controlling Ian now.

 

—

The police show up to the warehouse on a tip that all the information they need to lock Mickey up is in this warehouse. They are shocked this warehouse wasn’t even on the list of the suspected properties that Mickey Milkovich owned. They were ready to gather all the information they needed to make sure once Milkovich was awake they could take down his whole organization.  It was at their fingertips.

Waren felt it in his bones; everything was working out for him. He hadn’t gotten information that he expected to get from Ian. But it didn’t matter now really. Milkovich wasn’t able to make any orders at that moment so it was all falling into place or so he thought. Things never seem to work out the way you think they will when dealing with psychopathic lovers scorned, did it?  The next thing he knew the doors of the warehouse clicked shut, and he looked around curiously. His team still searching for this evidence that would make his career, that would put Mob boss Mickey Milkovich out of commission. Leaving room for him to get everything he ever wanted.  

A Tv descended from the ceiling.  What he saw next was the white fuzz until the face he saw was Ian Gallaghers. The face he was looking at was not of the same sweet, playful face had seen back at the station. This was a terrifying face. The face before it even spoke looked almost magical.  And then it followed by this laugh, this deeply seeded laugh that terrified him to his bones.

“Get those doors open!” he screamed out but the laugh got louder.

“Trying to escape me now, are we? Ahh, detective, there is no way out now. You see, you made a grave mistake.  You tried to get me to turn in my baby, my precious Mickey. Ironic you thought I was scared of him, the truth is, he was keeping the peace. You should have left him alone. You should have. But no. You are the reason he is fighting for his life and now, you shall fight for yours.  Remember this as you scream In burning agony, an agony that is sure to be worse than anything my love felt in that explosion, Nobody touches what is mine. Mickey is mine. You hurt what is mine and now you will all pay for it.”  Ian laughed at himself deeply, his laugh ringing out as one of the men yelled that there was a bomb.

“Oh…right, you aren’t going to be alive to think on this.  Oh well. Goodbye”  Ian smiled brightly as he held up a device. And he pressed the button as the entire warehouse went up in an explosion.

 

Ian swiveled in his chair, his manic laugh rang out through his house. Now it was time to make sure the others paid. He wasn’t done yet... It wouldn’t be done until everyone paid for Mickey’s pain.  He makes sure the one that is truly to pay for this is isolated and he goes after the rest of the house involved, he loses his mind, in a ring of fire and gunshots, until he is satisfied.  And he laughs and he waits.

 

Ian stops by the hospital one last time before he is off to finish his task. He curls up beside Mickey and kisses his face.  “Baby, I will make them all pay. It is almost done, my love. Almost done.  I love you so much, nobody will ever hurt you again.” He says before holding Mickey for a long moment before getting up and heading off to finish the job he has started. Ian didn’t like to get involved in these things. In fact, he hadn’t been in the forefront of torture in quite a few years. Mickey kept him away from it and they both knew it was better that way. It really was but this, this felt so good. Making those bastards pay.

He walks into the building where the annoying bastard sat tied to a chair, already beaten quite well.

“Well hello, Stanley!” Ian said skipping around him.  “You have been a bad little boy,” Ian said scooting a table full of tools to him. Stanley squirmed and tried to speak and Ian sighed. He moved to remove the gag.

“You are crazy! You psychotic bastard!” Stan screamed out.

“awe, you hurt me, Stanley. You see…you underestimated me. That was your mistake. You hurt my Mickey…That is against the rules.” Ian says tisking and shaking his head.

“Rules..” Stanley spits blood out of his mouth “My Grandfather gave you too much leniency, you needed to be shown…you don’t own anything.” He says weakly but trying to seem strong.

“and how did that work out for you? Huh?” Ian says twirling a blade. “You see that’s the problem with little children who think they are big men huh? You make mistakes. You think your gramps just let me do what I want, and I just fucked around…you would be wrong, we had a deal.” Ian says slowly tracing the blade softly on Stan’s harm, causing only a little blood which made Ian smile.  “You see, he agreed not to fuck with my Mickey, Mickey agreed to keep me calm, so that your gramps could take care of his business in my territory without any problems from me. And I agreed not to gut your father like a fish…for daring trying to touch what was mine.” Ian says sweetly, continuing to draw shapes on Stans skin as he screamed out.

“The fuck are you on about? My father never…He wasn’t like you.” And Ian laughed.

“OH poor stupid boy. Your father, the waste of space tried…when I first started seeing Mickey. Tried to get him to double cross me, to…do unspeakable things to him. I almost killed him…oh but my Mickey stopped me ya know. After that, he didn’t come around anymore, turns out he couldn’t keep his hands off his tastes tho…wasn’t me who castrated the prick…ooh, but I would have loved to. And if he would have touched my baby…oooh, I would have…would have enjoyed it so.” Ian says smiling menacingly.

“Liar. He died protecting our family! You freak! He wasn’t like you…you are the one who likes…you sick bastard.” Stan yells and Ian eyes him. “you and your sick freak of a boyfriend.”  And that does it he takes his blade and stabs into stans leg with force causing blood to pour out and Ian laughs.

“Oops. I slipped.” He says cheerfully. This goes on for a while, Ian talking and hurting and torturing the other man.  Until he has had his fun.

“That’s enough of that. You hurt my Mickey. You will die now.  Svetlana!” he screams out.  The Russian woman walks into the room eyeing Ian.  “Finish him.” he says walking away, blood covering his body, the man in front of him barely alive. “and make sure the message gets out, anybody fucks with me and what is mine, they will pay!!” he says and walks out of the room heading home.

\--

Mickey wakes up in his hospital bed, sore and he looks around weakly. Ian isn’t here, that only means one thing. Ian was on a warpath, he knew his boyfriend, he knew. He tried to get up but was suddenly stopped by a  doctor urging him he needed to stay.

“If I get up am I going to die?” he asks.

“well no, but you are hurt mr.milkovich.”

Mickey pretends to lay back down until the doctor is gone, then he gets up and rips the wires and it's from his body. He calls for his guard.

“Mickey…you cant…”

“Oh fuck off Clarence. Where is he?” He asks motioning for the man to get him up out of bed.

“He is….taking care of business sir. Think he’s headed home now.” He says.

“What did he do?” he asks. He needed to know what he was dealing with. 

“Oh, you know Ian…he did some things…he was…is…angry.” He says and Mickey nods.

“Take me home Clarence. He needs me.”

“Sir he wouldn’t like…”

“Shut the fuck up. Take me home. He needs me!” he screams and Clarence not wanting to upset Mickey or his very protective Gallagher nods and grabs the chair.

\--

When Mickey walks into the house, he is still weak and barely able to move, he sees Ian pacing, Ian is frantic, yelling about anyone who dares cross him and Mickey takes a deep breath. This is what he didn't want to happen. Not because of him.

“I will kill you all for not protecting him! do you hear me!!!” He screams out making one of his men jump.

“Ian…Baby…I’m here.” He says weakly and Ian looks up suddenly and over to Mickey.

“Mick…what are you…baby you should be in the hospital resting.” He says worriedly. Rushing to his Mickey, who collapses into his arms.

“Shh Ian baby. I needed to be here for you.  Let them go home to their families baby. I'm ok…they did nothing wrong…you already took care of those that did…yeah?” he says sweetly and Ian nods.

“made them all pay,” Ian says holding on to his lover.

“That’s right. It's over now baby. I heard it all on the way over here…saw the explosion, and other things…It’s over.” He says holding onto Ian, more so for himself, not trying to show how much pain he was really in.

“Are you okay? Are you mad…I know you don’t like…but they hurt you…nobody hurts you.” Ian says frantically.

“Its ok baby, I know. I know. Take me to bed yeah? I could really use some rest and my boyfriend.” Mickey says with pleading eyes. Ian had done enough and now it was time for him to have his boyfriend to himself.  Ian nods picking Mickey up and carrying him to their room.

“So scared I’d lose you,” Ian says once they are comfortable, he is stroking Mickeys face.

“Ain’t going nowhere red. I got you.” He says and he kisses Ian lightly. “Did you enjoy your playtime while I was napping?” he says trying to make light of what had happened.

“oh…I don’t know if I should….” Ian says.

“Ian…you know I love you. This part of you, its ok. It doesn’t scare me. I know you’d never hurt me. It takes so much out of you…look at me.” He says and Ian does. “Now tell me all about it baby.” He says lightly.   Out there, he was hard, angry and mean Mickey Milkovich, but in here he was Ian's and he was soft and kind and loving. So Ian recounted his day,   to the police thinking it was Mickey in charge all the way up to his “meeting” with Stan. And Ian spoke and Mickey stroked his face, falling asleep in Ian’s arms.

\--

It is a couple of days later, and Ian and Mickey are just laying in bed wrapped up in each other. Mickey is still sore, but he is feeling much better.  “Nobody will ever hurt you again,” Ian speaks kissing mickey’s lips softly.

“Shhh, baby. I need you to do something for me.” He says touching Ian’s face. Knowing the response already.

“anything, whatever you want. It’s yours.”

“I want you to make love to me,” Mickey says smiling.

“baby, you're hurt…I don’t want to hurt you.” Ian says softly looking into Mickey’s eyes.

“Be gentle then,” Mickey says smiling knowingly.  “I need you.” He says pushing just a little more and Ian nods, kissing lightly down mickey’s body. Making sure to be careful with any hurt places on his body.  Mickey moans out when he feels Ian’s lips around his dick, moving up and down. His body reacts and he thrusts into his lover's mouth. It hurts the bruises on his body but it feels so good at the same time.  Ian moves himself down to lick a stripe at Mickey’s hole. Mickey squirms and shakes as Ian's tongue works him open followed by his fingers.

“I’m ready, baby please,”  Mickey says begging. Ian was always a sucker for a begging Mickey. 

“Please what?” Ian says smirking.

“Please get in me baby, need to feel you move inside me,” Mickey whines out and Ian movies quickly but carefully.  He slowly enters Mickey, looking into his eyes while he does.  He holds his hands and moves slowly and lovingly. Shed away is the angry Ian, and he is filled full of love, he needed this as much as Mickey did.  The moans and soft whines from his lover filling his ears, as he moves, calling out his love to the man under him.

“Baby…oh Ian…Baby.” Mickey calls out, his back arching into the feel of the pressure on his prostate.

“Yes, baby…Yes…so good…move with me…oh god.” He calls out and Mickey does, not letting his sore body get in his way of pleasing his lover, he moves his body in sync with ian, he clenches around ian, causing Ian to cry out and he lets his hands grab onto Ian their bodies mashing together in intense pleasure.

“Just like that Ian, harder, fuck yes,” Mickey calls out as Ian moves quickly hitting his prostate at the perfect angle, once, twice, three times, before he is cumming in between, them.  Ian goes to move out of him but Mickey stops him.

“Keep going, you're almost there,  I can feel it.  Cum in my ass…so hard, yes baby like that, just like that.” He says, watching Ian's face as he is so close to cumming. When he does, Ian collapses on top of him, which is painful, but Ian moves quickly, as soon as he sees Mickey's face wince in pain.

“Sorry, sorry,” Ian says. Mickey feels so full, so satisfied.

“It’s ok baby. See I'm fine. C’mere and kiss me.” He says and Ian does as he’s told.  They make out softly holding onto each other before finally getting up slowly to shower. 

A shower in which Ian holds Mickey up, and Mickey gets has a little fun of his own, with a detachable showerhead, that makes Ian cum all over the shower walls at the intense pleasure of his lover making his body so weak.

That night they are spent and fall asleep, business far from their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> As always mysticallygallavich on tumblr.


End file.
